


the vampire diaries

by Mrs_Blaine_Anderson



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Blaine_Anderson/pseuds/Mrs_Blaine_Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little different from the show</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning

He loved the way her skin felt, the way she moved when he touched her this way and that way. He loved the little sounds she made the giggles and the soft moans that would occasionally escape from her lips. Her name was his favourite, so beautiful just like her. Other than her skin, her loved her hair, it was so full of luster and glistened in the sun, it was so beautiful and long, the way it looked as it fell down her back was incredible. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her lips soft pink. The colour of her skin was olive shade that just out did all the others. When she vanished all he had was gone. His hope...his joy ...all of it. Now the only thing he had was pain ... this man had a name ... it was Damon Salvatore. And the woman that he lost had a name Katherine Pierce or Katerina Patrova and he was determined to get her back. He would do anything to get her back his love for her was strong, he wasn’t the type of person to fall so easily but he couldn’t resist her. There was just one problem ... she was in love with his little brother Stefan too and she wanted all 3 to be together forever. Damon didn’t like the thought of this he shouldn’t have to share his girl with his brother. Damon didn’t like the thought of sharing her with anyone, he wasn’t selfish he just didn’t like the idea of losing her if she decided they was better... he refused to think about that only made him hate his brother. His brother thought he was her true love her only love until one night that night change everything all their life’s. That night they died; their own father killed them because they was helping the enemy the ones who killed people the ones who destroyed the town ... the vampires.


	2. stefan

Stefan walked through the mysterious forest silently not making a sound. He was listening carefully for a branch snapping, breathing, anything. He needed this he needed to eat. Slowly he walked back to his car unable to hear a sound he would have to go hungry for awhile. He was going to be late for school if he didn’t hurry up. Stefan got back to his car and got into it and started the engine he drove off still inspecting the woods to see if he could see any movement, he got to the edge of the woods and sighed and speed off down the road. All he could think of was how the hunger burned inside him and he hoped the lust wouldn’t over take him ... not today, today was the first day back at school. Stefan had been away all summer away from his friends, his brother and the one he missed the most the one who he knew would be waiting outside school for him even if it made her late for class. Elena Gilbert. The most beautiful amazing kindest girl he had ever met. He loved her he hated that he had a whole summer without her by his side.   
Stefan pulled up in his normal place and got out of the car. Before he knew it Elena had jumped on him and kissed him. He looked at her by surprise then remembered she was like him. Before he left Elena had died with vampire blood in her system and now she’s getting to grips with her new life style. He could see in it in her eyes she was struggling to keep control, but he could also see the determination in her eyes, the determination to get better to be good and get on with her life as normal as she could. They both walked into school with side glances from people and whispers. Elena was used to being popular but not like this she was edgy and ready to pounce at anyone who stepped over the line. They walked down the hall way to their lockers, which Stefan had to compel someone to get theirs put next to each other. First lesson history with Alaric an easy lesson. He knew about them he was the vampire hunter but he helped Stefan with protecting mystic falls from any supernatural being who wanted to hurt or kill or destroy. They both sat down at their desks and got their books out ready there was a little bit of talking until Alaric walked in.


	3. school

“Good morning class, hope you all had a wonderful break, or if it was anything like mine it would have been a huge adventure.” He glanced at Stefan and Elena then turned to the board and wrote the town history. “Today we will be recapping on the town history this will be pretty easy as we did most of it before the break.”   
The class went slowly and since Stefan knew the town history and lived the town history he didn’t listen much. The bell rang for second period, gym. He would have to be away from Elena and Caroline would have to take over from Elena watching duties. Caroline Elena’s best friend, the controlling one, the one who will sulk for years if her hair doesn’t go right. Stefan knew that Elena would be in good hands with her. Caroline walked up to them and gave Stefan the “don’t worry i can control her” look and walked off with Elena. Stefan walked down the corridor to the boys changing room, matt; Elena’s ex boyfriend was there with Tyler; Caroline’s boyfriend and Jeremy; Elena’s brother. Stefan walked up to them but before he could say hi the P.E teacher walked in and ordered all to get changed they was outside today playing rugby. Stefan liked rugby but he had to be careful not to use all his strength or he would snap the other team in half. When he was living with his father his brother Damon had taught him to play rugby. “No rules” he had said. Stefan got changed thinking about what Elena was doing ... maybe eating the teacher or one of her friends or maybe she was being a normal teenage girl and moaning about having to do P.E and getting sweaty and worrying about her hair and make-up. The teacher had been calling his name for a few minutes now and he hadn’t realized too busy day dreaming, Stefan walked outside to the rest of the group warming up and noticed the girls was outside too doing cheerleading. Elena had compelled the teacher to give her the leading position. Stefan might have to compel a few people too, if Elena was going to compel people so she can get her own way Stefan will have to get the school to put vervain in the food and drinks and he, Elena, Caroline and Tyler will have to bring their own food. He couldn’t let Elena slip up, if she did they would kill her and he couldn’t let that happen he wouldn’t let that happen it was his fault she was in this mess in the first place. If he hadn’t let her follow him she wouldn’t have died of he hadn’t healed her from a tiny cut she would haven’t have turned, Stefan couldn’t think about the past now he had to think about the present what was he going to do to control Elena it seems Caroline couldn’t do it because she was doing what she wanted she was showing off in front of everyone.   
“STEFAN YOUR ON TYLERS TEAM HURRY UP AND STOP WATCHING THE GIRLS” the teacher shouted at him, Stefan walked over slowly and joined Tyler’s group to talk about the strategy they was going to play and of course he was the quarter back. Stefan and the rest of the team got into position and Stefan glanced around at the other players, thinking of how if he and Tyler moved in the wrong way they could tear someone’s arm off. He started to worry about Elena and the cheerleading ... what if someone hurt themselves and Elena was hungry, Stefan was so lost in thought he got tackled down by someone on the opposite team. The coach told him to sit out for awhile thinking he was hurt so Stefan took this time to go check on Elena, she gave him a disapproving look.  
“Stefan why do you keep checking on me I’m fine.... I’ve never been so alive before get back to the training and ill meet you at dinner, okay?” Elena walked off before he could say anything to her. He walked back to the team slowly and sat down.   
It felt like forever before dinner and Stefan rushed to the canteen looking around for Elena, he stood in the middle of the canteen for a good 10 minutes before he saw Elena walking casually towards him. Stefan was in two minds to yell at her but then thought about the people that would hear and what they would think and eventually he smiled at her taking her hand. He lead her out of the canteen worried about how many people was in there and how Elena would react. They both sat outside on the field in silence just staring at the view, finally Elena spoke up.  
“why do you worry Stefan, I can take care of myself I’ve had a whole summer without you there, Damon has been helping me with feeding and how to control the hunger” Elena looked at Stefan with her deep blue eyes, it reminded Stefan of the innocent human he had saved in a car crash, the young girl he met and fell in love with he hated himself for his part in her death. He should have saved her first, but if he had done that then matt wouldn’t be here and he didn’t think Elena could go through another death.  
“Stefan, answer me, why are you worried” Stefan snapped out of his day dream, he has got to stop doing that.  
“because damon isn’t trust worthy around new vampires like yourself, Elena im worried your going to slip up kill someone because they are bleeding or they have said something to you and if i lose you then ...” Elena stopped him and gently kissed his lips.  
“You shall never lose me, forever and always Stefan, remember that.... we have class were going to be late” they both get up and walk to class. The day felt like it was going on forever, longest say Stefan had had in a while. When the bell rang Stefan shot out the door and went to wait at his car waiting for Elena. He waited, and waited, and waited. He ended up waiting half an hour before he rang Elena no answer, Stefan got nervous and tried ringing her again ... it went to answer phone. He tried Damon’s phone and it went to answer phone too.


	4. Missing

“IS EVERYONES PHONE OFF WHEN I NEED THEM” he growled and threw the phone down on the seat of the car before starting it. As Stefan arrived home he saw Damon and Elena coming out the woods covered in blood. What have they been doing? ... Who have they killed? ... How is he going to cover this up? Stefan got out the car in a rage slamming the door running over to them.  
“Where was you? You was meant to meet me after school, what have you been doing!” Stefan glared over at Damon. He smirked.  
“Oh dear brother what’s with the million and one questions, worried ill steal your girl? We was just hunting she was with me it was safe” Damon knew how to get to Stefan. He couldn’t control his anger any longer.  
“IF SHE WAS WITH YOU SHE WAS FAR FROM SAFE...YOU ARE A MONSTER AND YOU ARE NOT MAKING MY GIRLFRIEND INTO ONE TOO” Stefan went to pin Damon up but Elena got in the way.  
“Stop this! I’m perfectly fine with Damon, Stefan he’s helping more then you are right now!” Elena stormed off into the house to clean up.  
“Way to go Romeo” Damon teased pushing past him following Elena into the house. Stefan tried to hide the hurt in his eyes but knowing that Elena depended on Damon more than him hurt, it hurt more than anything. Ever could.

Stefan was in two minds on whether he should follow Elena into the house or leave her to calm down, but Damon was in there with her saying whatever and doing whatever, Elena was washing up and getting changed Damon could be twisting her mind. Before Stefan knew he was walking into the house and up the stairs he had been in this house a million times before but right now he felt unwanted and like he shouldn’t be here. He slowly opened Elena’s bedroom door and peeked round to see Damon laid on her bed with his top off, before Damon saw him Elena came and sat on the bed fresh out of the shower just with a towel around her, he coughed to make let them know he was there, Damon smirked knowing he was there all along but Elena jumped, she hadn’t got used to vampire hearing yet.  
“I just came to check your ok?” Stefan slowly walked into the room but stays at the bottom of the bed, with Elena being a new vampire she could lose her temper at any moment so he didn’t push it.  
“Yes I am fine just because i’m sat with Damon doesn’t make it any different for if i’m sat with you does it?” she glared at him warning him daring him to say something else, she has had enough of Stefan not trusting Damon or her. Damon had helped her while Stefan had ran off to wherever and to whoever. She thought she would be fine when Stefan got back, he hadn’t text or called her and Damon said Stefan was last seen in old stomping ground with all his past flirts and lovers. “do you know what Stefan go and don’t come back were done I needed you this summer and you ran... Damon was there for me when you wasn’t and all you can do is bad mouth him” she had lost it now she got up and pushed the surprised Stefan from her room. “You don’t trust him or me! And while he was helping mw you had run off to find your past lovers because you was scared and because you think so low of me that you think i’m going to turn into a monster but i’m not like you Stefan I don’t rip into people like you did i don’t tear them apart and kill them without thinking!” she could see the hurt in Stefan’s eyes when she said that but she ignored it scared that if she let it get to her she would fall into his arms and say sorry.


	5. After the fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent posted in awhile was really busy with college and moving and the army ill try post more often but cant promise anything

Stefan walked out silently realizing he had just lost her, he had no idea what to do now so he just walked .... He ended up in the woods and decided he would hunt maybe it would help him take his mind off the hurt and the heartbreak he was feeling. He walked around the forest hearing rabbits run around and squirrels running up trees he decided the rabbits would be best they didn’t taste better no animal blood tasted good at all it was bitter unlike human blood which was sweet and heavenly. Stefan couldn’t think about that right now or he would go crazy and hunt in town... Maybe a tourist wouldn’t be missed? They went on a trip and not returned? A lot of people go missing while on holiday or was that just because everywhere humans went there’s always a vampire close by, Stefan stopped realizing he was running and day dreaming he had long lost the rabbit he was stalking and was now stood in the middle of the woods confused on where he was he looked at the time on his phone, it had been 2 hours since the fight with Elena and he had a few miss calls off Damon, Elena and Matt. He decided they was just wondering where he was so they can all rip into him again so he ignored them and shoved his phone back into his pocket and started walking hoping it was the right way.   
After an hour he managed to get out of the woods and have a few rabbits on the way, he took his phone out again and rang Elena back, he didn’t want to talk to Damon or Matt but it was Damon who picked up Elena’s phone.  
“Elena’s phone... She’s busy right now but i can pass a message on” Stefan could feel him smirking at the other side of the phone.  
“Damon don’t play games give the phone to Elena” he really didn’t have the time for Damon’s games.  
“But little brother she really is busy after your twos bust up she was upset and needed someone there for her so i thought that I would be there and pick up what my brother left, she’s really good isn’t she I mean in bed you know ... Oh wait you wouldn’t know what she’s like now she’s a vampire it was the best I’ve had in awhile” Damon laughed.  
Stefan couldn’t be bothered with his games so hung up deciding it would be best if he talked to Elena face to face.... But she’s with Damon right now doing whatever .... He didn’t want to think about that so just went home to sulk deciding that he would see Elena tomorrow at school


End file.
